Histoire d'une vie rouge cramoisie
by lamebrise83
Summary: Erza se remémore de tous ses bons moments passés avec son amour d'enfance Jellal. Un petit Os pas très joyeux. Je pense n'avoir rien à ajouter d'autres hormis, bonne lecture !


Bonjour / Bonsoir !

Je tenais à poster un os sur mon couple préféré de FT, je ne sais pas vraiment ce que ça va donner vu que j'ai écrit selon les idées qui me venaient donc à vous de voir ! ;)

 **Disclaimer :** Fairy tail ne m'appartient pas, il appartient au talentueux Hiro Mashima

 **Raiting :** K

Histoire d'une vie rouge cramoisie

-Histoire d'une vie rouge cramoisie

Jellal..Jellal...Jellal pourquoi me tortures-tu ainsi ? Pourquoi, je ne puis me défaire des chaînes qui lacèrent mon cœur, chaque jour un peu plus ?

Jellal, tu étais ce qui faisait ma force, mais aussi ma faiblesse..

A chaque fois que nos routes se croisaient, j'avais comme l'impression que mes épées, symboles de ma fierté se retournaient contre moi et m'écorchaient un peu plus encore mon cœur déjà tant marqué.

Comme j'aurais souhaité, que tout ceci ne se produise jamais. Il m'arrive souvent de penser qu'il aurait mieux valu pour nos deux que nos chemins ne se croisent jamais..

Jellal si tu savais à quel point je t'aimais, dès que je te voyais mon cœur s'emballait, j'étais heureuse de voir que tu allais bien et ce même quand la raison t'avait quitté pour laisser place à son alter ego la folie.

Jellal tu étais mon ami, mon modèle, mon appui, mon héro, tu étais mon espoir, mon unique rayon de soleil, tu étais pour moi la clé de cette cage souillée par le sang des innocents, que constituait la tour du paradis.

Avec tout ceci j'ai finit par t'aimer, d'un amour si fort qu'il me consume aujourd'hui encore. Jellal si tu savais à quel point tu avais pu être cruel, ce jour-là où les ténèbres vinrent obscurcirent ton être. Ce fameux jour où je perdis tout, tu me volas mes amis, ma liberté et mon cœur, et pourtant même après cela, il m'a été impossible de te haïr...

Ce jour-là, huit après mon évasion de cette tour maudite, ce jour-là où nous nous rencontrâmes de nouveau, ma raison m'hurlait de t'achever au plus vite sans la moindre once de pitié, ainsi justice serait faite; d'un autre côté mon cœur lui me défendait de te pourfendre.. Jellal tu as toujours créé des réactions paradoxales chez moi..

J'étais toujours pris en deux feux tel que : Devais-je te laisser vivre ou mourir ? Te pardonner ou te condamner ? T'aimer ou te haïr ? Il m'a été impossible de le déterminer.

Puis vint le jour où tu te dressas de nouveau devant moi, amnésique avec comme unique souvenir mon prénom... Encore une fois je ne savais que faire ma raison me disait de me méfier, qu'il s'agissait sûrement d'une ruse. Quand à mon cœur, lui fut comme soulagé, comme si un petit espoir s'était de nouveau instauré, comme si on pouvait repartir à zéro. Il me chuchotait que la vie nous donnait sûrement une seconde chance, et je l'avoue à ce moment précis, je voulus m'accrocher à cet espoir vain.

Puis comme si le destin lui-même, aimait jouer à ce jeu cruel, nous furent encore une fois séparés l'un de l'autre. Le conseil magique arriva, nous sépara et le condamna à la potence.

Je crois pouvoir dire sans hésitation, que ce fut un des jours les plus tristes de ma vie. Était-ce donc si drôle de nous torturer ainsi ? J'avais enfin retrouvé mon héro d'autrefois, celui qui vola mon cœur celui qui je le sais pouvait me rendre heureuse rien qu'à sa simple présence à mes côtés.

Enfin le temps s'écoula lentement tortueusement, j'essayais tant bien que mal de me faire une raison, de tourner la page, d'aller de l'avant en trouvant un autre homme que je puisse aimer comme lui. Malheureusement comme je m'y attendais rien n'y faisait, ce n'était jamais plus que des histoires d'un soir.

On m'avait toujours dit et répété inlassablement, que souvent seul le temps pouvait refermer les blessures. C'est en gardant dans un coin de la tête, cette citation en espérant de tout mon être, qu'elle puisse être véridique.

Jellal quand j'y pense de nouveau, je sais que ce jour-là où je croyais à l'hallucination, c'était bel et bien toi qui m'avais donné la force de me relever. Pendant le combat contre Azuma sur l'île Tenro, je sais que tu m'as donné la volonté de vivre et de vaincre.

Jellal j'aurais tant à dire sur toi.. Si tu savais la joie et l'inquiétude que j'avais pu ressentir quand on m'a dit sept longues années plus tard, que tu étais toujours de ce monde et que t'étais évadé de prison.

J'étais heureuse de savoir que peut-être enfin tu pourrais découvrir la véritable signification de mot "liberté" mais d'un autre côté je craignais que ton passé t'ait rattraper et que tu privilégierais la folie à la raison.

Quoi qu'il en soit, qu'elle ne fut pas ma surprise de te revoir en chair et en os, quelque mois après cette révélation. Quand je te revus, j'eus le souffle coupé tu n'avais pas changé, tu étais toujours aussi beau et tu semblais être notre allié ainsi qu'Ultear et Meldy qui elles par contre semblait avoir beaucoup changé en sept ans. Je n'aurais jamais soupçonné que cette lettre étrange était de vous. Enfin, je me souviens très bien de cette journée, elle qui avait si mal commençait pris une tournure que jamais je n'oublierais. Jellal tout chez toi me rendait folle, tes cheveux si particuliers, tes yeux enchanteurs, ton tatouage mystérieux et tes lèvres envoûtantes, que j'aurais aimé sceller avec les miennes et ce pour toujours. Pour toi j'aurais été capable de briser mon armure d'acier. Jellal j'aurais aimé, t'embrasser ce soir-là, j'aurais souhaiter que tu ne me mentes pas.

Jellal j'aurais désiré, changer tant de choses. J'aurais souhaité qu'on se protège mutuellement jusqu'à notre mort, j'aurais voulu pouvoir t'aimer sans avoir le coeur lacéré... Jellal j'aurais voulu croire qu'avec tout ce qu'on a dût endurer, nous puissions enfin accéder au bonheur. Peut-être était-ce arrogant de ma part, d'avoir ce genre d'espoir futile ?

Jellal mon ami, mon modèle, mon appui, mon espoir, mon héro, ma force, ma faiblesse et mon amour tu étais tout ceci pour moi.

Jellal j'aurais ardemment désiré que tu vives, j'aurais tout fait pour que nos places soient échangées, que tu puisses goûter à la vraie liberté en ce bas monde.

Jellal, comme chaque jour, depuis ton décès... je t'apporte des chrysanthèmes, tes fleurs préférés car elles incarnent l'éternité..

Jellal ne nous disons pas de nouveaux adieux mais plutôt au revoir.

Elle déposa les fleurs, alluma de l'encens, lâcha quelque larmes silencieuses et comme elle se l'était promis chaque jour jusqu'à la fin de sa vie, elle alla sur la tombe son amour. Erza fit en sorte de toujours changer ces-dernières dès qu'elles flétrissaient ainsi sa promesse d'éternité fut tenue.

 _ **Fin.**_

Review ? Positive / Négative tout est bon à recevoir tant que c'est expliqué ! Quoi qu'il en soit j'espère que vous avez passé un bon moment !


End file.
